


Mistletoes

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoes, Pie, castiel - Freeform, decorating trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are decorating for the holiday, but somethings can be distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys are ready for the holidays because i'm planning to write something everyday. enjoy!!

“I could have sworn I had more Christmas stuff than this,” Dean said as he rummaged through the boxes Cas had pulled from the garage. He looked up at his boyfriend, “Are you sure you got all the boxes out?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Well then I guess we are just going to have to go to the store.”

Two hours later Dean and Cas walked back into their house, arms laden with bags of Christmas decorations. Cas left Dean to sort through everything while he went to cut the pie he had baked earlier today. When he came back to the living room with pie he found that Dean had neatly laid out all the ornaments they had bought and all the ones he had already owned.

“Which tree do you want to decorate?” Dean asked gesturing to their tall skinny tree and short fat tree that occupied the area in front of their front window.

Cas chuckled at trees. They had bought a huge tree that would have never fit into their living room but Dean had fixed their problem by turning their one tree into two. “I’ll take the tall one.”

Dean turned on the radio so that they could listen to Christmas music as they worked. Cas carefully selected ornaments he thought would look best on his tree while Dean picked out ornaments that he liked. A half hour later Cas’s tree was covered in tinsel and ribbons and sparkling ball ornaments and lights. Dean’s tree had lights too and a few ornaments with pictures of him and Cas and a bunch of ornaments shaped like Santa’s and reindeers and snowmen.

The two of them stepped back to admire their trees. Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, “I’m glad I decided to celebrate Christmas with you this year, Dean.”

“Well I’m glad you made some pie, babe.” Dean said kissing the top of Cas’s head.

Cas swiped at Dean’s arm and plopped down on their couch. Dean laughed and pulled something from off the table. He hid it behind his back and sat next to Cas. “We can hang the lights tomorrow, but there is one thing we still need to put up.”

Cas looked at Dean curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Dean held up a mistletoe and smiled at Cas. Cas stared at it for a moment, confused, “I don’t understand, Dean, what is that?”

“You’ve don’t know what a mistletoe is?” Dean asked incredulously. Cas shook his head and Dean tried to explain. “Well this is a mistletoe and you hang it up somewhere and whenever two people pass underneath it they kiss. You’re supposed to pull one of the berries off each time you kiss, but no one ever really does that.”

Cas nodded, staring at the mistletoe in Dean’s hand. Dean held it over their heads and scooted closer to his boyfriend who was still looking at the mistletoe.

Dean chuckled against Cas’s lips as he kissed him by surprise. That surprise didn’t last too long though. Cas quickly returned the kiss and leaned against Dean. He carded his fingers through Dean short hair and ran his other hand down his back. Dean shivered under his touch and nipped at Cas’s bottom lip who parted his lips to let Dean’s tongue in.

Cas ran his hand along the hem of Dean’s green Christmas sweater before sliding his hand under it and rubbing at Dean’s muscles. Dean moaned as Cas massaged the muscles on his back, loving the feeling of Cas’s soft hand. Cas’s other hand ran along the stubble on Dean’s chin.

Dean hiked Cas’s matching red sweater up with one hand, still holding tight to the mistletoe with his other. Dean leaned back until Cas was laying on top of him and continued to push Cas’s sweater off. Just as Cas was working on taking Dean’s sweater off the doorbell rang. Cas sat up, panting a little. Dean whine as Cas got up from the couch and headed for the door.

“It was just a solicitor,” Cas said as he walked back to the couch where Dean sat holding a smashed mistletoe.

“I think we might need a new mistletoe.” Dean said smiling up at his half naked boyfriend.

Cas smiled back at him, “Yes, I like mistletoe.”

After eating some pie Cas and Dean headed back to the store to get a new mistletoe. They ended up coming back home with fifteen mistletoes that Cas insisted on hanging up all over their house. In the next few weeks it was hard to get stuff done as Cas was constantly stopping Dean to kiss him, but neither one was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! comment or leave kudos. im tumblr too, http://queenbree17.tumblr.com/


End file.
